Distraction
by kazema
Summary: Kaede is going to the school dance with Hinori; Sakuragi's with Haruko; Kogure's with a friend; Ryota's with Seiya. Even Akagi has a date. Not that I mean anything by that. Ayako is in desperate need of a date.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Slamdunk (and you know who does).

**The Beginning**

**Ayako.**

I have two closest friends, Kaede Rukawa and Hinori Mitsui. We're of the same age but I'm ahead of them both at school. (Maybe because I'm more intelligent... Just kidding). They're going to kill me if they hear me say that.

I'm now a freshman at Shohoku High while those two are still at Tomigaoka junior high. They plan to go to Shohoku because they can't bear to be away from me. (So okay, the truth is…I persuaded them to go to Shohoku using my irresistible charms). But honestly, I'm the one who can't bear to be separated from them. And here's the story how we became best friends...

One day, a group of bullies at school in our kindergarten years tried to get Hinori's lunch. (There were four of them who have no better thing to do besides making others feel bad). I happen to be passing by and saw a very pretty girl. It looks like she's about to cry any second. Recognizing those bullies to be my classmates, I confronted them right then and. "Hey, give that back to her!" I shouted in a very authoritative and the bravest I could muster. Luckily, they gave it back to her and ran away.

They're afraid of me because I'm known to be tough. I don't let any one look down on me. I'm not violent if ever you're wondering. It's not the reason why they ran off. I just scared them, that is all.

The 'violence' I'm talking about: I picked a stone, which size I can't remember, and aimed it right on one of the boys' butt. I was never good at aiming so when I launched the stone, guess what? I hit an innocent boy named Kaede Rukawa. He was just passing by and I didn't see him coming and obviously, he didn't see what was about to hit him.

After what happened, the three of us stood looking at each other. Hinori thanked me for coming to her rescue and saving her food from being devoured by those bullies. I felt like a heroine that day. And at the same time, I felt like the bad guy. I looked over at Kaede and apologized. The back of his head must have hurt because his face told so.

To my surprise, Kaede didn't seem angry. Well, that's how I see it. Maybe he thought that I didn't mean it. Or maybe, just maybe, he is also afraid of me since I'm three inches taller than him.

Hinori thanked me by sharing her food with me. I apologized to Kaede again. Well, it was more like bribing him than sharing. And so, as we eat the food on the roof top, we learned that we were living on the same street, our houses couldn't be that far from each other which means we could hang out more often. So we did.

Since then, we became friends and constant playmates. As we grew older, reaching our teenage years, we came to like basketball. Because of that, our friendship became stronger, deeper and more…

**Hinori Mitsui.** I'm not friendly. I always thought that I'm a loner since I have no friends. I have an older brother and he's the only friend I have before I've met Ayako and Kaede. All changed when I met my two best friends. I met Ayako, the girl who acts tough and Kaede Rukawa, the mellow guy.

Ayako saved me too many times. The first time she saved me took place when we were in kindergarten. There were bullies who tried to get my food. I was near tears when Ayako came to stop them. She bravely confronted the bullies and they ran away.

Not contented, Ayako picked a rather big stone, as big as my fists. She aimed it at one of the bullies and to my horror, it hit Kaede Rukawa instead. I saw him lose his balance and fell on the groun. He must have felt dizzy. Thank goodness, his head did not bleed. But surely, his butt must have hurt badly.

When I met Kaede Rukawa, my first impression was that he's also shy like me. He doesn't talk much. But then he wasn't who I thought he was. He's more of the anti-social type. He's a man of few words and maybe a loner because I didn't see him having many friends as much as Ayako has. I also thought that he'd be a heartthrob.

I was so right about that! I never thought he'd grow taller than Ayako and me. Eventually, he became the captain of the basketball team in our school, Tomigaoka junior high.

**Kaede Rukawa.** I was living a simple life when I met the two girls whom I didn't know were destined to be the only two girls who could get close to me, besides my mother of course.

Actually, they're the only friends I have, the only ones I trust. The way we met is unusual.

I immediately had an idea that Ayako's the one who hit me. Compared to Hinori, who looked shy, Ayako is tough for her age. Since I'm a man of a few words, I'll end it here.

_to be continued..._

**A/N:** Hinori (OC). I can't think of any since I'm not familiar with Japanese names!

Edited version as of June 2011.


	2. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Slamdunk (and you know who does).

**Hide and Seek**

**RUKAWA**

Basketball. Dunks. Lay-ups, Rebound. Is where my life revolved.

I wanted to be the best in basketball, I once told myself that.

It's what I've always been focused on since junior high. I won't let anything stop me from reaching my goal to be the best player in the district and make it to international level.

On my first day at Shohoku High, as I walked in the corridors of the school building, I heard girls giggled, and eyed me as though they know me, they could see through me. It's evident that they admired me in the way they look. If it's because of my looks, I couldn't care less. If it's because of my basketball skills, I don't give a damn either.

These girls worship the ground I walk on. I may sound arrogant but that's how it looked like. I won't be having those first love and first kiss and first date and first whatever. Basketball is the only thing I'm interested in. Maybe these girls think they know me. But they don't know me like how Ayako and Hinori did.

They were enough and I wouldn't ask for more girls to be around. Having them around gave me a headache sometimes and I often wonder how was I able to put up with them all these years.

**AYAKO **(at the court)

I love basketball. I love the team. I love to be the manageress. I love everything that has to do with it. Except the headache I sometimes get from training new members and the fury I feel for a certain person.

What about loving 'someone'? I think I don't want anything to do with it.

I don't want to be hurt. I don't want to daydream, to have that sort of contended smile plastered on my face when in fact, there's a rather big probability all of that will be taken away without me knowing it. I don't want to be attached to someone and eventually to feel scared and paranoid that he would leave me.

I don't want someone to know me so well that he could read my mind and see through me just how afraid I am to lose him. I don't believe that there's such a thing as that, a relationship that is for keeps. I don't want it.

Or so I thought.

Until…

Kaede Rukawa. The guy almost every girl at Tomigaoka admired. He's finally here at Shohoku; he seemed to have gotten every girl's attention.

Where am I heading with this? Well…it's because…_he got mine_.

Okay, here goes my confession…

I think I love Rukawa. There. I said it. _I think, which meant I'm not yet sure._

I started seeing him in a way that is not 'friendly' as it should be. Know what I mean? I started seeing things in him that is new to me. Well, this feeling is new to me. I know that what I feel is not that deep; I could still get away from it. Yeah, you heard it right. I'm afraid to fall in love or even admit the possibility that it will lead there.

I don't know how and when it started. I just found myself looking forward to seeing him everyday. I felt happy whenever I'm with him, hanging with him, even if it's just a normal conversation we're having.

I started to realize how thoughtful he is, besides being gorgeous; he's just there all along, within my reach. I'm began to see that there's more to him than the anti-social boy, than the grunting he used to give as a reply to my banters.

He could be caring and sensitive to my needs most of the time. If you're wondering why I could love a guy like him, I can't give you a definite answer.

It started with a friendship a lot of girls at Tomigaoka can't seem to understand or doesn't want to because they were blinded by jealousy and envy. If they only knew how it torments me to be always standing near Kaede but can't show him what I feel, maybe they won't envy me at all.

He didn't know. I have no plans of telling him. That's the least I could do to save my pride.

Now that I'm on my second year at school, I could still remember my last attempt when I was about to leave my junior high; it was summer before first year when I tried to tell him. I was ready to take the risk of being hurt by his possible reply the moment I spilled my feelings while we were in his room one night watching a marathon of NBA games.

Fortunately, or maybe otherwise, Hinori burst through Kaede's door, tears falling from her eyes which looked swollen from crying maybe for hours. She looked so fragile and vulnerable.

The sight of her made me forget what I was about to do. What caught my attention was Kaede's worried face. He gave her comforting words while he put his arms around her shoulders and let her cry. It felt like I wasn't even there with them. They look so cozy together, I didn't dare talk.

After that night, my attempts of telling him were put to a stop, temporarily. There were more serious things to deal with than my uncertain feelings for the guy. For instance, Hinori had a family problem. Her parents were planning to have a divorce. She and her brother were given a choice as to whom between their parents they would want to stay with. Her mother is staying here while her father will be moving to Tokyo.

What caused this, Kaede and I didn't ask. We were waiting for her to tell us more details but she didn't. We respected her privacy so we didn't push her to tell everything.

I sympathized with her because I came from a broken family too. I live with my mom in a not-so-big house. My father left us for his other family. The only consolation, if I could call it that, was he never failed to support me and my mom financially. At least that I should be thankful for because if it weren't for his continuous financial support, I won't be able to go to high school.

But that didn't mean I should feel confident about the whole situation because I have to find a job, a part-time job after several months of their separation. After my dad left, finding a job was the most practical way at that time when our expenses were increasing uncontrollably. Mom tried to stop me but I'm too stubborn to listen to her. I was hired as a waitress at a bar and restaurant. It's not what you think of. It's a decent bar. At first, I was hesitant, but for a girl like me, who's in great need of a job, I accepted it. Well, beggars can't be choosers you know.

That's exactly what stopped me from letting myself fall in love. But I guess when it hit you; you just can't stay away, you can't say no, you're trapped. I feel trapped and I don't know how I would be able to free myself from this thing called 'love'. Yup, I finally realized and accepted the truth that I love the guy. This happened that night, when I felt jealousy eating me at the sight of them in warm embrace.

I know it's pathetic because why the hell would I be jealous of her? Was it because she and Kaede spent more time together than Kaede and I ever did? They were of the same year and section all through secondary high school. And you know, I may sound crazy but I almost came close to trying to flunk my subjects so I could be in the same year and class as he. But that never occurred since it's a foolish plan.

My friendship with Kaede developed into something I'm estranged from. I had always thought that 'guys' were like my dad who was never satisfied with just one woman. To think, I almost came close to telling Kaede that I like him more than just a friend.

Another reason why I shouldn't tell him was that Hinori admitted to me without any hesitation at all that she likes Kaede, and maybe even to the point of loving him. She didn't sound so sure but there was something in her eyes that told me she might be serious.

That one reason was a sign that I should stop this madness. I can't believe I let myself fall for Kaede's charms. I was in my first year at Shohoku when I decided to get over my feelings. I tried to focus on anything else but him. And being the manageress of the basketball team sure helped me. I have a year of not seeing him around as often as I did before.

Moreover, there's this one person who got me on my toes most of the time. When I first met him, I find him to be kind and a very energetic kid. We met when we we're kids. He's so protective of Hinori that it made me wish I had a brother. He's a year older than me. He would always tease me whenever I would drop by their house. Hinori and I will play dolls or just hang out in her room.

I am so fond of him to the point of even thinking that maybe I was beginning to like him. But he changed. He became so infuriatingly arrogant and deceitful, so conceited that I want to wring his neck every time I see him or hear him speak bad things about the basketball team. I hate him because he hated what I love.

Up to now, he's the only guy I know who could stir a lot of emotions in me. He looked so damn proud that he could. Just the sight of him gave me the creeps. I want to strangle him and put some sense into his brainless head. That's too violent…but maybe it might help to make him realize what he's trying to do with his life.

Enough with that, I shouldn't be thinking of _him_. It's only a waste of time.

Where was I, oh, back to Kaede, as much as possible, I stayed away from places were I could possibly see him. I didn't go to his house more often but only when it's important or when there are occasions. I did that for almost a year. I don't know if he noticed it. He's not saying anything about it at all. And I supposed it didn't bother him much because Hinori is always around. I wouldn't be surprised if they're a couple now.

Just imagine how I felt when I heard the news that he and Hinori were enrolled at Shohoku. I was hoping he had forgotten about the promise that I made him do. There were so many scholarship offers for him and it surprised me that he chose Shohoku. No one knew the reason why. And surely, it's not because of me. Why would it be?

Okay, I'll stop being a hypocrite. I admit I was kind of hoping. I know it sucks! I want to bang my head on the wall to forget about it.

I have to convince myself that I just want to be his best friend. I must get myself used to seeing him always. I must control my emotions, be conscious of my actions, and not give a hint at all of what I feel. I'd rather have him as a friend than nothing at all.

That's awful for some maybe, but for me, that's all there is.

If there's a school for learning insensitivity which will also teach me to be tolerant of Kaede's presence, I will gladly enroll. Unfortunately, there's nothing like that. I don't want to scare him away like the other girls probably did if I unconsciously start showing symptoms of the Kaede-infected disease.

I have to do this for Hinori's sake and mine, for our friendship's sake.

Speaking of the 'devil', here's the least person I like in the world…and I was not able to control a scowl.

I was sure I'd bump into him almost every day at that part of school, the hallway outside the third year rooms. Why did I forget about that?

**Note to self: **Avoid passing that part of school next time.

"Hey Ayako, cut the scowl, you look unattractive," _he_said, only audible enough for me to hear it clearly, while getting past him in a hurry. His 'friends' were with him and they all laughed. What a jerk! I tried to keep my cool and ignore him.

I bet he said that to make me feel bad. I hated myself for letting him do that to me.

**RUKAWA**

To be the best player in this district.

Now that I'm here at Shohoku High, I will do whatever it takes to bring the team to the top four. Despite the many offers I get from various high schools in the district, I enrolled here.

The reason? It's because of Ayako. Not only did I remember how she tried so hard to persuade me and Hinori, but because I wanted to know why she's been avoiding me. I'm not that insensitive, to not feel she's pulling herself away.

I started to get this feeling when she rarely goes to my house to watch movies or NBA games. She made a lot of excuses that it's so hard to identify whether it's true or not. And some where even unbelievably strange.

I don't know what's up with her lately. Since she went to Shohoku, I didn't get to see her. She's always busy. Besides the part-time job she had, I heard from Hinori that she's the manageress of the Shohoku team.

I'm not the kind of guy who's too clingy on my friends. If I were sensing something strange is happening, I won't be the first to inquire about it. It's not in my nature to worry.

Maybe she got tired of me. After all, I'm not always there, or if ever I was there for her, I rarely speak.

I haven't seen her around school yet. I wanted to surprise her. Or maybe she knew it already and she's playing the hide and seek game again. So I decided to just take a look around my new school, hoping to see her.

As I was walked the halls of the building, a familiar frame caught my eye. It's Hinori Mitsui. She was fiddling with her hands as she stood outside a room. Her actions show signs of nervousness. It's not hard to miss; the facial expression she had. She's trying to compose herself before going inside. She'd always been like this. She's too shy and it sometimes amused me. But I would never dare show I'm amused because it would upset her.

Unlike Ayako, who's confident, Hinori's timid. I thought she'lleventually grow out of it. But itseemed she hadn't.

**HINORI**

This is it, my first day at Shohoku. I told myself before I stepped at this school that I will be different. I won't be weak anymore. This is a new beginning. I have to make it through today without showing the old me. The old Hinori is gone.

Uh-oh, here I am again, sounding worried. There's nothing to worry about. I can do this. Why can't I control myself from wondering if people will like me?

I should probably get inside because some students were starting to give me strange looks.

What a good impression on my first day here. I sighed, my hundredth sigh that day, I took a step closer to the door and looked sideways to see if they're still looking at me.

In doing so, I saw Kaede walk towards me. He strode like a man on a mission to save the day or maybe to save me. Please, not again. Let it be not what I think it is.

To my dismay, Kaede accompanied me inside. I know that we are not in the same section. He's acting like a big brother again. I don't want him to treat me that way, like his younger sister and most especially like I'm weak. But being weak was my only excuse for him to always be there and comfort me. If I want him to take care of me, I have to be weak.

Where was Ayako when I need her? I haven't seen her since I arrived at school. I've never told this to anyone. Sometime in my life, I wanted to be like Ayako. I wanted to be like her. She's so tough, so strong, so unlike me. But I guess that won't happen. We're both different persons.

But there's something I have that she doesn't have. It is Kaede's sympathy, his compassion, thoughtfulness but definitely not pity. I hope it's not pity that made him do those things. I hope I could make him love me.

I felt his hand touch my elbow as he guided me inside the room. It's a good thing there were only a few students in there. And being a heartthrob, everybody in the room was looking at us, I mean at him. Girls were gaping. I think I even saw guys look at him with what, envy? Not that I could blame them. I too sometimes found myself gaping at him. I don't care if he noticed. I'm only human.

This school year will be very hard for him. I know he disliked being chased by girls and talked about behind his back.

When I reached a seat near the huge windows, I thanked him. He only nodded and told me 'See you later at lunch at the canteen,' before he walked off.

As I sat at the seat by the large bay windows, I looked outside the beautiful lawn. I caught a glimpse of my brother. He was laughing with his _friends_. But his laughter was empty.

He'd been doing the same routine every night, going home late from his night out with some friends who seem to be a bad influence. I am more worried about mom. She's taking all of this by herself. She cried to me one night. It's because my brother came home drunk. Mom asked him what's wrong because surely it has nothing to do with our family problem. But he didn't tell. He didn't even look at her. He went straight to his room and shut the door so loud I thought it would fall down.

Mom told me that Hisashi didn't respect her anymore. And I can't take it anymore myself. He's being selfish. Sure, he might have a reason for acting like a jerk. He'd been like that when dad left. It got worst when he got a knee injury from playing basketball. He stopped playing basketball after that. He was devastated but what he's doing was totally wrong.

Why can't he understand that we're all affected and that he's also making it all complicated than it already is? It's been more than a year for goodness' sake. It's making mom insane with worry. We felt like we don't know him anymore. I felt like he's not the brother I used to know and used to admire. He's as tough as Ayako. But now, I could tell he's hiding behind that rebellious façade.

Only time could tell when my brother would come back. I only hope it's sooner before he ruined his life completely.

_to be continued..._


	3. Caught in the Act

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Slamdunk (and you know who does).

**Caught in the Act**

**AYAKO**

What could be worst than learning that there was a more serious, mind-boggling news besides my father's having another family?

My mom confessed to me today that she has had an affair with a married man! That she had been the reason why a _happy_ family was broken. When I heard this coming from my Mom's mouth accompanied by sobs, I felt my life was hanging by a thread and only a few more statement from her, I might break down too.

I almost fainted when I learned that the 'married man' was none other than Mr. Rukawa. It was now making sense that my mom's out-of-town business trips had nothing to do with business at all. She was in fact, meeting secretly with _him_. Too expensive right? She endured the long travel to Tokyo just to be with _him_. That has to mean something serious.

What will I do? What will Kaede say about this? Will this end our long-time friendship?

A part of my being was ashamed of my mom's affair. I had never felt this ashamed of someone, besides my dad then.

I suddenly wished I hadn't known about it. The burden was too big to bear that I wanted to tell someone, to just get it all out without any care at all. But there's no one I can talk to about that. I had to take this on my own.

Speechless, I left my mother at the living room. It's obvious she regretted what she'd done. And it saddened me that I can't do anything but cry in my room right after.

It had been raining hard outside. Adding to the heavy weight I felt inside, as I cried my heart out. If only the unbearable pain I felt inside could kill, I'd be dead. My eyes were tired and my tears seemed to have run out. I fell asleep out of tiredness, the corner of my eyes and cheeks were still tear-stained.

I was awakened by the sunlight that peered through my window. If before, I would happily welcome another new day, today was an exception. I felt a certain kind of déjà vu. It was the second time that I felt like this, like there's no hope, like it's not going to be all right.

The first time was when dad left us. I was completely devastated. It's happened again. The last person I'm hoping to comfort me was also the same person who brought all this pain. One thing's for sure, I don't know how to face my mom after last night.

**HISASHI**

I want to play again.

Even though I didn't have the right to ask for a second chance after I left the team. It's been a long time since I last stepped in a basketball court and attempted a three-point shot.

I don't want to be like this, like a totally different person from what I was before but I have no choice. It's my only way of getting away from disappointment. I've been disappointed and betrayed before. By my father, who else?

When he left us without any explanation, I was so angry with him. He was the one who always told me that I should never give up. He inspired me to be a player that I've become when I was in junior high and inspired me even more to do better when I got in the Shohoku basketball team.

I never deemed that it was possible he'd be the one to give up on us, on me. He broke our family and he broke my trust. From then on, I found no sense in continuing the dream that we both built. I started living my life away from the path that he wanted me to live.

I quit basketball not only because of my knee injury, but because I want him to see I hated what he wanted me to become. The doctor said I could still play after some physical therapy. Still, I quit everything that made him so proud of me. It was my way of getting back at him. It was my way of showing him how much I hated him to the point that I didn't care about what I've become.

I went out with my friends almost every night, even on school days. They're 'friends' who are not actually the type that would do something good but they're not that bad. They're just different from the friends that a guy like me, if I were sane enough, would hang out with.

The only thing that I didn't do, and had no plan of sabotaging was my studies. I don't get that high grades but at least it got me through every year in high school. It got me through first and second year.

It gave me satisfaction to hear from my mom that my dad's so disappointed in me. Well, it might not even be close to how disappointed I was of him. Even though they've been divorced, my dad still calls mom to know how we were doing. That didn't make him any better. It didn't make the pain less bearable.

But the satisfaction that I've felt started to fade away when it became clear to me that in the process, in my attempt and obsession to get back at him, I was also hurting those who were around me, especially my mom and my sister.

I was so blinded that I didn't see how affected they were. I was so focused on getting revenge. But where was he? He's there, out there somewhere having fun while the ones who were here with me endured all my rebellious acts.

As much as I want to go back to my former life, I can't. I'm in too deep now that I felt going down to the pit of misery.

On my way to the hopeless pit, to giving up completely, I saw her. I didn't mean to bump hard on her. I didn't notice I was heading towards her direction. She was walking rather quickly, like she was running away from someone. She looked like she didn't get that much sleep. Her eyes were puffy. Despite that, she still looked pretty.

It was too late before I could save her from her fall. She fell hard on the pavement; she actually might have broken a bone. If there was someone I would want to bump into, it's not her. She's the last person I wanted to see right now.

But what made me stop and attempt to help her? Is it concern? I better face the war that's about to ensue. There was never a time that she won't back down whenever our paths crossed.

I looked at her pained face; her features didn't show any sign of fury or any indifference. I've been used to see fury in that beautiful face of hers. For a girl, she's too tough, too unfeminine, too not my type.

We've been like mortal enemies ever since she learned that I'm the bad guy who wants the basketball team disqualified. We've been exchanging menacing glances and harsh retorts despite the fact that I'm older than her and she's just a 'girl' for crying out loud. I hated her guts to practically overthrow my remarks to the point that I didn't know what to say. All I could do was walk away.

But today, it's weird; I didn't receive any signs of the fury that I'm so sure she's about to shower me with. Her face looked troubled rather than furious. Why would she be troubled?

My rational mind got the better of me. If I were feeling moody, this girl will get it.

Here goes! Maybe she's preparing a better remark she could give me than the one she gave which lacks force.

"Sorry. Can't you be any careful?" I lend a hand to her so she could stand but she just looked at it as though it's strange.

I decided to ignore what she did. It's only natural for her to disregard my offer. Especially when it came from her least liked person. She got that point across from the day at the basketball court.

But I'm not one who would wait till she accept the help I'm extending her. She stood and ran off. Shrugging my shoulders, I can't really understand that girl. And I can't be mistaken by what I heard. She was sobbing.

Why would she be crying? I didn't do anything.

Did I?

**AYAKO**

I saw Kaede. He was eating with Hinori. Before they could see me, I ran off. I've wanted to sit with them and have a good laugh, at the same time I can't help but pity myself. Hinori and Kaede were getting along so well that I would think they're 'together' from were I'm standing.

As much as I want to greet them, I can't. Whenever I see him, I'll always be reminded of my mom's relationship, an unacceptable relationship.

Among the many reasons I've given myself as to why I should stop feeling whatever this feeling was towards Kaede. I'm not sure I even wanted to know how he would react to that.

I've never been this troubled in my whole life, after bumping to Hisashi, of all people, to have lost my catty remarks.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" That didn't come out right. It lacked strength.

I usually felt irritated whenever I see Hisashi. However, it's different because I knew deep down that I can't deal with him, with any other guy, and with Kaede to be exact.

I didn't mean to ignore Hisashi like that when he offered to help me. I have to run off before he could see the tears that were threatening to blow my tough cover. He shouldn't see me cry. That was my conviction that time.

I'm surprised that he's not that rude. Still I shouldn't believe what had just happened.

Guys have ways of fooling girls. They're so good. For instance, my mom was fooled. Or maybe, she let herself get fooled.

After that, I hope I won't see him any time soon. Why am I still thinking about him? It's Kaede I should be worried about. He's the one I should be avoiding.

Oh Mom, what have you gotten us into? Before I could get lost in this pool of thoughts which I knew won't even get me anywhere, but would only make me feel guilty and frustrated, I'd better get to work.

I hate feeling guilty for something that I didn't do. At least Kaede didn't know yet. But the secret will eventually be disclosed. I have to avoid running into him at school.

What a brilliant idea. It won't take me anywhere near the assurance that it will be alright. I must be prepared to face the possibility that sooner or later, I'll be damned. I wiped the tears on my dampened cheeks and composed myself when I reached the bar and restaurant which was only a few blocks away from school.

"Good afternoon!" I greeted the twenty or so year old woman behind the counter. Her name is Natsumi, a very friendly co-worker. I reminded myself to smile, but she seemed to have noticed. "What's with the strained smile?"

"Oh, the usual, money problems, school problems, and some guy problems too, I think." I said without elaborating.

"Funny you should say that. I don't see any guy around here waiting for you. Or your boyfriend for instance, I haven't seen him yet. Anyway, let's get started. Take care of the glasses over there. Just finished washing them," she said while disappearing behind the swinging door that led to the kitchen.

"Okay, but let me put these heavy things in the locker room and put on some make-up." I hope she heard.

"Sure," she the replied from the kitchen. I went to the back door where the staff's locker was and started applying a rather too-heavy make-up.

**RUKAWA**

Dad called. I wasn't surprised when he told me that he's seeing someone. I'm not interested to know who she is. It's been three years since my parents lived separate lives. My Mom went to the U.S. working as a chemical engineer. Dad on the other hand was working in Tokyo. So, I live alone in our big house with two maids and a gardener who comes twice a week.

I pity the woman my Dad was fooling around with now. She's in for a disappointment. My Dad had this habit of dating women and then getting rid of them in barely a few months.

So what if this current flavor of the month lasted for three months. That's a record but that didn't guarantee that their relationship will last.

**AYAKO**

In this bar, I worked as a waitress and sometimes a bartender. Can you believe it? A bartender! If someone from school saw me tonight, I'm in for an explanation.

Who cared anyway? It's not like they would even recognize me. I was wearing a heavy make-up which I did myself. And besides, I've been working here for months and no one has ever noticed.

How did I get in here? My mom knew the owner. She's friends with him. I told her maybe she could recommend me because we really needed the money. I worked Sundays thru Thursdays from six in the evening to nine while every Friday to Saturday from five to ten, sometimes eleven if I feel like not going home.

I've got a hectic schedule. And since it's a Friday, it meant I'll be working from five till eleven because I didn't feel like going home tonight. I know, it's only an hour but so what.

This bar's a combination of serving coffee, wine, whiskies any drinks and delicacies to pair with. There are only a few of us here who's on duty, including my friend Natsumi.

Wearing my uniform, a white fitted button-down blouse and a mini-skirt, black stockings and black boots with a black apron on top, I got a pen and paper always by my apron's pocket.

Tonight, the bar was packed. I'm sweating not because of the lack of air condition. There's plenty of it. It was suffocating. I wondered why I even accepted this job. I've been working here for almost half a year now and I'm still not used to the smoke and the noise and there were some drunken customers on the dark corners.

I was assigned at the bar. The growing number of customers was not a relief.

With no one looking at me, I poured myself a drink. I wanted to taste it, to know why these people were hooked on it. Hiding behind the bar, I downed the half-full glass. The unfamiliar sour taste of it made me cough so hard. I did it again, being careful this time. The liquid flowed smoothly in my throat down to my empty stomach. It gave me relief and pride to be able to drink without coughing again.

I stopped pouring myself another drink when the wine bottle was half-empty. Looking around again, I spotted Natsumi at the other end of the bar, busy taking orders from customers.

I was chewing a gum so she wouldn't smell a hint of alcohol from my breath. "Natsumi, I'll just go outside for a minute to get some fresh air." It was already past ten and I could go home if I want to, but not yet. Not till I drank the last drop of the wine or whisky, whatever, as long as it'll take my mind off my problems. It will do for now.

"Okay, but don't take too long." She was my superior, been on this job for two years. I wonder why she lasted that long. How can she even endure it?

I slipped outside through the back door, with the bottle in hand, feeling a little dizzy but I ignored it.

**HISASHI**

What does she think she's doing? Does she want to get drunk? I was sitting at the far end of the long bar. I saw what Ayako did. It's crazy. She's crazy. Does she want to get fired?

I was with my 'friends'. A friend told me that this was a cool bar, with sexy waitresses, so we decided to check it out. We have fake IDs. We show it at bars around town who want evidence that we're of drinking age. Guess the security was not that tight here and the other few bars around town.

But at this bar, there's no need to do so because a friend of mine knew the owner, used his influence to let us get in and order alcoholic drinks with the condition that we shouldn't get drunk.

Who would have thought that I'd find her here, almost drunk maybe? She didn't see me yet. And I would love to see her reaction once she saw me. I want to see that look on her face; the 'oh-no!-I'm-caught-in-the-act' look. That would be priceless.

I didn't know she was a rebel too, a rebel without a cause. I was looking at her closely, taking in her body, her swept up hair and her flushed cheeks which I assumed was caused by the alcohol she just downed a little while ago. She looked different tonight, attractive maybe. She looked far from when she's wearing the school uniform. Her skirt was shorter and her blouse was tight-fitting. I didn't know she was sexy. And for goodness' sake, since when did she learn to wear that much make-up. I almost didn't recognize her. She looked older.

Hey, I'm no pervert. I just can't help but admire a girl when I saw one. I admit that she's one to be admired - except the drinking.

She walked out of the bar; maybe she hid the half-empty bottle on her apron. I think she's planning to continue the celebration outside where no one can see. Before she could drown herself in drunkenness, I followed her outside.

Sure enough, she was drinking from the bottle like there's no tomorrow. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I said.

She stood rooted on the ground, not turning around to face me.

I went in front of her, "How long have you been drinking?" I asked.

"Stop interrogating me. Just get lost, will you." She replied stubbornly. But she didn't move from where she was standing.

"You're drunk! And what you're doing is illegal. Give me that bottle."

"Look who's talking. Haven't you done this too?" she said knowingly and maybe to get on my nerves. It hit me right on the spot but I didn't show her she got me.

"It's none of your business!" I drawled. I don't have to ask why she knew. Hinori told her or maybe she's just bluffing. Whatever. This is about her, not me.

"Well, what I'm doing is none of your business too! Just leave me alone!" She stomped on her heels, away from me, still holding the bottle.

I ran after her. "When you get drunk, believe me, you'll get a hang-over tomorrow and it's not worth it. You would wish you didn't even taste that stuff. Didn't you're mom ever tell you that's bad?"

"You don't know anything, so stop acting like you do." Then she suddenly cried. No, sobbing was the proper word. And I didn't know what to do. What am I supposed to do? Her mascara was dripping down her cheeks. I was not able to control myself. I took out my handkerchief and wiped her cheeks dry.

"Ayako…what's wrong? Come on, you can tell me," I told her gently. It's so unlike me, it's been so long since I've used a gentle tone. Maybe I might get her to speak if I'd be gentle. Her mouth opened to speak, but before the words could come out, she fainted.

_This is what you get Hisashi for minding other's business._ Now, what am I going to do?

_to be continued..._


	4. Out of tune

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Slamdunk (and you know who does).

**Out of tune**

**HINORI**

It's already past ten in the evening, and good old Hisashi's not yet home. Mom's pacing to and fro frantically.

Why can't he stop doing this? If there's one thing I'd been wishing, that was he'll realize his fault and stop giving us a headache.

I have no idea where he'd gone to. I won't be surprised if he went home drunk, again, which will be the second time this week. He's with those 'friends' of his I'm sure.

Maybe I should call Ayako. I haven't heard from her these past few days. I dialed her number and a worried mother answered.

"She's not there yet? Okay. Thank you Ma'am, please tell her I called. Bye." I can't blame her if she sounded worried, it's already past ten and Ayako's shift was supposed to be over by that time. Isn't she working too hard?

**RUKAWA**

I didn't realize that I was gripping the handset tightly, my knuckles were white. This was too much.

Yeah sure, dad's dating someone. But to bring her in this house…no way!

And to introduce her to me, what's that all about? What did he say, my future step mother?

Are they planning to get married? If ever they are, can I handle the fact that I'll have an elder step-sister, a sister who may be too nosy to mind my businesses? I don't want that.

I'm used to living alone and getting occasional phone calls from my mom and dad. I'm used to living alone in this big house. I never felt so free, this free from my parents' arguments and inquiries.

Then all of sudden, someone will come and take that away. I have a premonition that having them move in will be very hard to get used to. I would have to ask for their approval or permission. That's an adjustment I have to go through.

**HISASHI**

I asked Natsumi to sign Ayako out. I told her that she was not feeling well. That was a little white lie I have to tell to cover up for Ayako's carelessness.

Natsumi didn't even ask. She believed me. She handed me Ayako's bag and told me to take care of her friend and that I should make sure she gets home safely. She told me that it's the first time someone will accompany Ayako home. She even asked if I was Ayako's boyfriend. I told her I wasn't; I was just a friend.

I went to one of the benches nearby the bar and sat there with her limp body. I still can't believe that I'll see her drunk, here of all places. I always thought that she's a reserved person, someone who thinks first before doing something, especially, things such as this. I've always thought that she's tough, but what happened tonight only goes to show that even tough ones are weak.

Now, because of her curiosity or whatever that was that pushed her to do such a crazy stunt, I'm the one who's going nuts here thinking of a better way to deal with the situation I'm not even prepared for.

I looked over again at the girl who'd been with me for almost half an hour. Her cheeks were flushed, a clear indication that she's drunk. Her breath smelt that of mixed alcohol and fresh mint. Why wouldn't it be? She drank one bottle of whisky. She must've thought it was red wine so she drank it hastily.

Her hair that was in a bun earlier, now cascaded freely in fine tangled curls over her shoulder. The first few buttons of her blouse were open, giving me a glimpse of her smooth, ivory neck and collar bone. She moaned and I then saw a streak of tear in her cheek. Whatever it is that made her like this, I wanted to know.

Since when did I care about other's problems, especially hers? She wouldn't even give me a hint why she's acting weird. I have a problem of my own that I can't even deal with. We're not even friends.

Well, before we were at least speaking in good terms but since the time I started acting different, and I admit, I acted selfish, I rarely spoke to anyone who saw me as a nice person.

Ayako's one of those few people whom I care about then. She's always at our house, hanging with Hinori. She's always there, so carefree. My sister looks up to her. Only now, I didn't know what caused this breakdown. What would Hinori think once she learned about this?

After a long time of contemplating what to do with her, I called a cab. I tried to balance my hold on her waist and putting her backpack on my other shoulder. She's not that heavy but with all her weight on me, it's difficult to manage.

I gave the address to the driver, my address. I just hope mom and Hinori are asleep when I get home because this time, I have no idea what excuse to give them. I have no idea what to tell them if they saw me bringing a drunken girl to our house.

As the cab neared my house, I told the driver to stop a few blocks away. Am I doing the right thing? I saw the light at the porch turned on as I came near the house. I was carrying Ayako on my back. I made a silent prayer that I could slip in without having to face them.

I searched for the key in my pocket, being careful that I won't lose my grip on her. I cautiously opened the door and closed it behind me, my eyes straining to get used in the dark. And when my eyes did, I cautiously went upstairs to my room.

This was not a good idea. I'm not happy about bringing a girl to my room, and more, to hear her scream in panic when she realized where she was the moment she wakes up.

I carefully placed her on my bed. And again, I asked myself, did I do the right thing? I just stood there for a while looking at her. I can't wait to see her reaction tomorrow. I only hope that by that time, no one will be around to hear her outburst.

I stooped down to take off her boots, taking note of her feet. They're small and, well cute. Where did that come from? I shook my head at the things I've been thinking. First were her neck and collar bone and now her feet.

What the hell's wrong with me? The truth was a girl's feet and legs are a turn on. Again, I found myself staring at her legs. I can't help it. I could see the gorgeous shape of her even though she's wearing stockings, which I contemplated if I should take off. I took it off anyway.

I went to the closet and took a shirt and boxer shorts to change my uniform which smelled of cigarette smoke I got from staying in the bar for two hours. I was about to take off my shirt when I realized that there was someone in the room with me.

Even though she's asleep and wouldn't see me, I thought best to go into the bathroom, took a fast shower, and changed in there instead. I tiptoed downstairs and dialed Ayako's number. What shall I tell her mom?

"Good evening ma'am. This is Hisashi," I was racking my brain for a good excuse. I have to do this to save Ayako from her mom and to spare her mom the details that might disappoint her.

"Oh, Hisashi. Are you also looking for Ayako?" She sounded worried.

"No, it's not that. I just wanted to inform you that she will be sleeping here tonight. She's at Hinori's room," I said. I didn't want to lie. But I have no choice. Whatever's going on between Ayako and her mom, I'll let her handle it herself.

"Oh, I'm glad you called. She didn't mention about that earlier. She must have been avoiding me because…" she trailed off then, "anyway, thank you." I could tell from her voice that there's a problem but I didn't dare ask. "Is she still awake?"

"She's asleep already. Those two got tired of talking." I chuckled softly.

"Thank you again for letting me know," came her reply. I was about to say that I only did what was right, that I was not actually concerned but then decided not to and instead, "Okay," then put the phone down. Sighing, there's no use if I said so, who am I kidding? I'm concerned about Ayako. Because she's my sister's friend.

Opening my bedroom door, I saw her curled up in the bed like a child. She occupied most of the space.

Which brought up the question: Where am I going to sleep?

I prefer to sleep on my bed of course. But that would mean I'd be sleeping beside _her._

No matter how much I don't want it to happen, I have to. Besides, I don't want to sleep on a mattress on the floor. I don't want to get a backache tomorrow.

The deal was I have to beat her to be the first to wake up early tomorrow. Mom and Hinori would be leaving early to go grocery shopping. All I have to do was to make sure Ayako doesn't wake up first.

Sounds easy but then when my back hit the soft bed and my arms accidentally brushed her arms, I suddenly felt uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping beside her.

Right, pretty and…drunk.

Not that it mattered but I'm a guy and she's a girl. What would happen if someone found out about this? They would be thinking bad thoughts about what could've possibly happened tonight.

Whoa, slow down. My thoughts were in overdrive. I can't even sleep.

I tried to close my eyes; at least pretend to be asleep, even though I am well aware of her presence. How the hell am I going to beat her to wake up first at this rate?

For the third time, I closed my eyes again only to open it when I felt her arms embracing me and hear her speak something I couldn't understand.

It's almost midnight. If this will go on for the next few hours, I definitely would have to make myself comfortable on the floor and get some sleep. That would solve my sleeping problems…

…but before I could even stand and get the mattress on my closet, I drifted off to sleep, completely forgetting that her arms were embracing me like she didn't want to let go. My body was asleep but my thoughts weren't completely at ease.

It felt good to be embraced like this. But this is Ayako, the girl whose facial expression completely changed whenever she sees me. With all the willpower I have, I took her arm and reached for the huge pillow and put it between us as a partition. That would do.

**AYAKO**

I clutched my head when I felt it ache. My eyes were closed yet I could tell that it's already morning. The sun's rays were annoying. I would have drifted back to sleep when came another splitting head ache, which I couldn't take, caused me to wake up from my slumber.

I looked around the room. It looked familiar but I couldn't tell where I've seen it. Sitting in the middle of the bed, still in my uniform – the very skimpy skirt and buttoned down blouse but without my stocking and boots, I hugged myself and looked around once again.

I remembered last night that I was drunk though I'm not sure how drunk I was. How did I end up here?

Before I could think any further and arrive at a possible conclusion, I was startled when I heard _someone_singing at the top of his lungs. It's ear-breaking and funny at the same time. I knew that it's a guy and it was coming from the bathroom. I shivered at the thought of what could've happened last night.

I checked myself if there was something wrong with me. I started to panic because the 'guy' in there might be on to something that I wouldn't even want to think of. Before I could stand and ran for the door, the bathroom door opened and there, in boxer shorts with the towel on his hand, using it to dry his long hair, was AGAIN the last guy I wanted to see today let alone this early in the morning! Hisashi Mitsui.

"What the…" He immediately went to the closet to get a shirt and sweatpants.

And no doubt, he was the last guy I saw last night, which explained what happened. He brought me here and…

I felt foolish standing there, my mouth hanging open at the sight of him. He was as stunned as I am. He hurriedly put on his sweatpants and shirt.

If I were sane, I should have turned around. But I didn't. It took me a while to turn on my back. I was trying to control the laughter that's about to come out.

Funny. I didn't feel uncomfortable to be standing there in that sunrays-streaked room, with a guy who's half naked. From where I was standing, I could smell him – very masculine yet subtle.

After giving him enough time to get decent, I faced him and "What happened last night?" I asked indignantly, to cover up my daze. Even though he's older than me, I could care less. He deserved it. After all he's done and who knows what else.

"You don't know?" He looked skeptical. There's something in his voice and the expression on his face that suddenly irritated me.

"Why would I be asking if I know?" I shot back.

"You're drunk. I have to take you here."

"Spare me the details. I want to know what happened after you brought me here," I was getting impatient by the second.

"What? Are you implying that I did something to you?" he said incredulously, like he would never be interested in me.

"That's not what I mean. But if you want to think it that way, go on."

"Hey, don't get all worked up about last night. It's not in my nature to take advantage of girls, especially those who are drunk."

"So now I'm a drunkard? I only did it once and you're tagging me as though I'm an alcoholic." I was furious, really. This guy's making it hard for me. I was only asking for a straight answer and he can't even give it. He was silent for a moment.

"Okay, sorry about that. Can we talk about this rationally and calmly?" He said sorry. Weird. From what I heard, he would never admit that it's his fault. But the old Hisashi used to do that. Could it be that he's back?

We stood there, looking at each other. And I can't help but notice how good he looked when he didn't speak, when he's that quiet. "So? What happened last night? Are we going to stay like this forever?" I implored, shaking away the attractions I felt that instant.

"Nothing really happened last night that was out of the ordinary. Trust me. I didn't take advantage of you. Besides, I don't like kissing a girl who can't respond. That's as if kissing a log," he added rather quietly but I still heard it.

"Can't you be serious about this?" I was near tears out of frustration. How could he be so insensitive?

"How many times do I have to tell you that nothing happened? If there's someone here who needs an explanation, it's me."

With that, I was speechless. He was clearly demanding an explanation from me. "What happened last night? Why did you try to get yourself drunk? And you sure did!"

There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. I didn't know why but I suddenly regret letting him see me in that state. But I chose to push the thought away. Why would I care what he thinks of me anyway?

"Excuse me? As far as I know, what happened last night is none of your business." Hand on hip, I retorted, showing that I don't really care.

"Really?" He was nodding his head as though giving a deep thought to what I said. Now he looked really serious. I think I prefer what he looked like earlier.

"The next time you try that stunt again, just be sure you're at the right place. Who knows, something bad might happen to you. Can't you at least be thankful that it's me who found you?"

So he's thinking rationally now. I want to get out of here before I'm convinced that he only did what's right. I didn't want to hear him lecture me about what was right or wrong here. He can't even do the right thing about his life. "Okay, I thank you for doing so. And I'll remember what you said. Just…just don't tell about this to your friends or someone." I said calmly, my knees weakening that I sat again on his bed and put my hands on my head. Ughh. My head hurts so badly. I suddenly regretted getting drunk last night.

He rushed to my side. "Are you alright? Wait here; I'll go get something." Before I could speak and tell him I'm alright, he rushed downstairs and was out of my sight. I suddenly felt all alone.

Massaging my temples, I reached for my backpack and took out my clothes. It's all wrinkled which means I will go home in this skimpy uniform. Great! I put on the stockings and boots.

He came back with a cup of chocolate in hand. "Here, drink this before you go home."

"Thanks." I smiled my not-too-friendly smile. I didn't want him to get any ideas that it's all good between us. I still won't forget what he tried to do months ago – trying to get the basketball team disqualified.

Whether I like it or not, I have to treat him as civil as I could. He did me a favor, a very big favor.

"By the way, I called your mom last night. I told her that you were sleeping here. But there's a problem, Hinori didn't know about it. I didn't want her to see you in that state. I think your mom's worried about you…"

I was silent.

"I know it is none of my business but what's going on?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it. I have to go." I stood up and swung my backpack on my shoulder. He didn't dare stop me, which was good.

It's good that he didn't stop me. So why do I feel disappointed?

It's because I wish he did. I could have told him everything.

**HISASHI**

It was Monday morning at school when I walked the hallways of the Third Year building. Almost everyone where giving me the weird looks. I just got my hair cut. So what's the deal? What's wrong with these people? Maybe they know, almost all of them, that I valued my hair. Because growing it long was an act of rebellion.

The real reason behind it was that I'm serious. I want to play for the team. I want to start over. And I can only start over if I get rid of my long hair and the bad boy act. I'm dying to get my hands on a basketball. But I know not what's stopping me from talking to coach Anzai.

The only person I know who can help me was Ayako. I would just have to ask her to get me an appointment with coach. I have to know if he forgave me for what I've done. We didn't get the chance to talk after what I did.

That would be easy. No big deal. It's been a week since that _night._At least she's being civil to me. I have to look for a perfect timing to ask her for a favor.

And today seemed the chance I'm waiting for because as I was walking by the fields, I saw her sitting alone at the grass. When I got a better look at her, I saw her blank stare.

What could be wrong this time? She looked worst than when she had a hangover. But I'm sure she didn't dare take a sip of whisky or wine. I've been observing her discreetly at the bar for week. I've been there every night, looking out for her. I felt it's my business to see what she's doing because I'm worried about her. Did she drink and I just didn't see it? When I got near, I sat beside her in the grass. She didn't even stir.

"Ayako…I know something's bothering you. Come on, you can tell me. I can sense it." She looked at me. And I sure saw pain in those brown eyes.

I was not surprised when she cried. She'd been restraining herself from doing so. What I was more surprised about was when she didn't protest as I put my hands on her back to calm her.

**AYAKO**

I couldn't take it anymore; told the whole story to Hisashi, of all people. I can't tell it to Hinori because I just can't.

This week had been one of the worst weeks of my life. Mom told me that our house will be sold eventually because she'll be getting married. She will be marrying Kaede's dad. I almost fainted after hearing it. That means I'll be Kaede's step-sister.

Just my luck. I never thought this will happen. What could possibly be worst than that?

It somehow made me realize to get over my hidden feelings for Kaede. Mom told me that we'll be moving in to Mr. Rukawa's house. But I can't do that. I can't imagine myself doing so, living in the same house as Kaede.

But where the hell would I go? I think he already knew about this. What will he think of the situation? Will he resent the thought of it?

**RUKAWA**

I got a surprise visit from my dad. I was dumbfounded. He told me that he married _her_already. And who was it? It was Ayako's mom. I was even more dumbfounded.

Ayako's going to be my step-sister? They'll be moving in less than a week. Did Ayako know about this?

_to be continued…_


	5. Lame excuse

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Slamdunk (and you know who does).

**Lame excuse**

**AYAKO**

The two-storey house looked kind of lonely. Some of the furniture was sold along with the house. I still can't force myself to agree with what my mom did.

I spent the whole afternoon packing my things. It took me that long due to occasional unwanted thoughts popping on my mind. These thoughts made me stop momentarily.

One thing that's bugging me was when I broke down in front of Hisashi – of all people, why does it have to be him? That was unplanned. I could still remember him comforting me and hushing me as I cried.

I couldn't take the burden that I finally gave in – totally told him everything, my mom's relationship. Surprisingly, he listened. He accompanied me that day until I'm calmed. It took almost an hour for me to tell everything, except of course my feelings for Kaede.

What now? Mom married the guy! That's the reason why I'm packing my clothes now. We're moving to the Rukawa's residence. It's final. Nothing can be done.

"Ayako, what's taking you so long? You're uncle is already here," the happy tone could not be mistaken. Mom was really happy about all this. Mom's too happy that she didn't even notice how I feel or maybe she just chose to ignore it. How cruel.

"I'll be finish soon. Just a second."

**RUKAWA**

Listening to an alternative band on my disc man, I was lying in bed with my hands behind my head while staring at the ceiling. I wonder if our parent's relationship was the reason why Ayako's been avoiding me, making a lot of excuses.

I can't remember doing anything that had offended her in any way. Maybe she knew all this long before I did. And she's just as surprised and maybe hurt, which I wasn't anyway.

I'm not against our parents' marriage. I was just not expecting that Ayako and her Mom will be living with me and my dad. They will be moving in here today. Too bad I won't be around to welcome them. I'll be at the clubhouse practicing.

Ayako can not make any further excuses for not spending time with me. We would have to work this out – our friendship - now that we're a family.

**HISASHI**

Sitting at the wall that overlooks the horizon and some boats gave me a sense of peace of mind. Today, the beach was deserted. No one's here today except me as far as my vision could reach.

The memory of Ayako's tear-stained face was still clear in my mind. My intention to comfort her led to an unexpected counseling session. I can't believe that she's carrying that _burden_ for more than a week now. And here I am, planning to ask for a favor that might solve my problem. How selfish could I get?

So that's what prompted her to drink the other night. I felt I was supposed to help her get through this. I may look or sound like taking in the role of a babysitter but that's just the way it is. I didn't want to see her hopeless or miserable. I've had enough of it – from me, from my own life. And I somehow sympathized with what she's going through right now. I just hope she'll be okay soon.

Whether she liked it or not, I'll be minding her business. The favor would have to wait.

**AYAKO**

I looked around the room. My new room.

Not as big as the room I had before, but it looked comfortable. It was painted in pale pastel yellow. The flower-printed curtains looked new.

Moving to the window, I heaved a sigh of relief for not finding Kaede in the house. Or am I already feeling homesick?

But that's all in the past now. I have to face the present, and a future as a step-sister to the guy whom I've been nurturing feelings for.

Looking at the carpeted floor where all the boxes containing my things and my luggage, the realization that I'll be sleeping here for who knows till when hit me. It hit me hard. I feel suffocated and imprisoned in this room which was disguised as a comfort zone when in fact it was not. I'm already used to living without a father, and then all of a sudden, I'll have one. That would mean new rules, new everything, to sum it up, new life.

I've already thought about the idea of moving elsewhere. But that would be a long wait. There's still more than one year to go before college. That's the time when I'll be able to get away from here.

Heck, I didn't even know how I'll do it. How am I supposed to get through each day? I know I'll go crazy knowing that Kaede was just around here. I'll be bumping on him any time soon.

If the marriage happened earlier, before all the strange feelings I'm having towards Kaede, I would have loved the idea of being his step sister. He's a sweet guy and thoughtful and caring and… the list just goes on and on…

I may sound like a broken record but there's no way he'll know about what I feel. In my desperate need for a solution, I wish he and Hinori would fall in love with each other. That will solve my dilemma.

But who am I kidding? It's actually already solved just by the fact that we're a family now. That would be incest, technically speaking, right?

Why am I getting my mind messed up?

I sat on the bed, feeling its softness, trying to get a feel of my new room – of my new life. Lying down, I felt sleepy and tired of thinking all of a sudden. My plan to take a nap was cut short when from out of nowhere, Hisashi's face popped on my mind. He seemed like the distraction I'd need to get my mind off Kaede even just for a second.

I can't help but smile when I remembered how he sang so loud and out of tune. I never thought I'd hear him sing like that, like he's the only person in the world. It was funny. A guy as tough as he is could manage to do such things. What's even more surprising was he helped me.

It was really nice of him to take care of me while I'm unconscious and drunk the week before last. He even listened to my problems. I can't believe he did that. Or maybe he had no choice. I may have sounded ridiculous. What would he think of me then?

Wait, I shouldn't get carried away by his kindness. For all I know, he's just pretending. Or could it be, the Hisashi I know was finally coming back? He looked really different from the rebellious guy he claimed to be for almost two years after the knee accident that ended his basketball career.

"_If you want someone to talk to, just give me a call," he said, hands in pockets. He was as uncomfortable as I was._

_I could only nod and say in a whisper, "Thanks for listening…" before opening the door. He must have seen the fear in my eyes._

"_I won't tell anyone about this, even to Hinori. Trust me." he gave a reassuring smile before walking away from the porch of my house._

'_Trust me.'_

I know deep down that he meant it. And I won't deny that I'm beginning to trust him.

**RUKAWA**

At dinner, instead of me alone eating, there were the four of us. Clearing his throat, dad started a conversation to lighten the atmosphere. Ayako was very quiet, sometimes looking at me and giving me a small smile from across the table.

She's obviously feeling the discomfort I'm beginning to feel. But I was distracted when I heard dad cleared his throat.

"So Ayako, I heard from your Mom that you're working, a part-time job at a bar and restaurant. How's your work?" his voice was stern yet he was smiling. It doesn't actually match – what he is and what he's showing us.

"Uhhm…" she looked startled by my dad's sudden interest in her life. I was also surprised. Maybe he's trying to build a parental relationship with her. "It's okay."

But my father was not satisfied by her answer. And Ayako noticed so she added "I've been working for several months now so I'm used to it. It's a fun work though, given that the owner is considerate and doesn't demand that much from the employees, like me, who's a working student."

"What are you're plans now? Are you still going to continue working? I mean, I can provide for you and your mother's needs. That means you don't have to work late every night." He glanced at Ayako's mom who was sitting at his right.

"I think I'm still going to continue my work. I could use the money for college and all that stuff a girl needs, you know…" She answered politely.

"Okay. But still, I insist on paying for your tuition. Just don't neglect your studies. You work late almost everyday that I hear your mom worried about you."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure my work doesn't affect my studies."

"How about you Kaede? How's school?" I wasn't surprised when he asked that. But he doesn't have to feel compelled to do so just because he had to build that so-called parental relationship with Ayako.

"It's great. I'm busy with basketball as you all know. And about the grades, I'm not sure. But it's not failing."

After that dinner, I sighed in relief that the interrogation was finally over. If in every dinner he would do such a thing, I think I have to skip it every now and then.

The newly-wed retired to their room. And Ayako was also on her way upstairs when I stopped her.

"Ayako, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course."

We went to the living room. She was following behind. I sat on the long sofa. She sat on the solo seat while looking at me expectantly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Her face didn't give away anything in particular. But she looked stiff and nervous.

"You know, I'm just wondering why we haven't talked in ages. Is it just me or are you avoiding me?"

"What? Where did you get that idea?" She can't look at me straight in the eye so I assumed something's up. And I think I won't get it out of her somehow.

"So, what really happened? It's always been me and Hinori who's been spending some time together since school started. And we both missed you. Other than seeing you every basketball practice, I don't get to talk to you at all." He hated to sound like a whiner but he did really miss her.

"I'm sorry. I was just having a hard time about all that's happened lately. You know, the marriage, my job, school, being the manageress. And my work's eating most of my time every night that's why I don't get to spend some time with both of you. But I'lll make it up to you, I promise."

_to be continued…_


	6. More than that

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Slamdunk (and you know who does).

**More than that**

**AYAKO**

Well, not really. But at least it's partly true; I'll make it up to them somehow. Still I knew very well that partial truth is still a lie. My conscience seemed to tell me. I should feel weak, but what happened was the opposite. I gained confidence knowing that I'll get through this.

"If ever I'll have even just a bit of time to spare my best friends, we'll do the usual things we do. Is that okay?" I said that just so he would stop asking questions which I find hard to answer.

For now, that's all I could say. From the looks of it, the small smile on his lips confirmed my silent prayer that the interrogation will end there. I reminded myself to not get too excited. It's just for today.

"Okay. I'll tell Hinori about this. Go to sleep now. Looks like you need it," he said this with concern. Who wouldn't say such a thing to me? If I didn't know him too well, I'd say he's trying to get on my nerves.

He didn't have to remind me how I look lately. I looked like a complete mess. I'm tired and sleepy. My eyes were starting to get all too puffy, from the sleepless nights because of him.

"I know. You really know me too well." Standing up from the soft couch, I took a pillow and threw it at him playfully. From which he ducked away from without any effort at all. He would never mind such childish act from me.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" I asked when I realized he was still sitting. It's already 9 o'clock. He shook his head and reached for the remote control. "Hinori's coming over." That answered my question. "You know you're more than welcome to join us but then I think not tonight." He meant that I should take a rest. He's concerned about me. Like he had always been and I took it seriously, took it to heart, and where does it lead me?

"Of course. I need all the rest I can get. Good night then. See you around school, brother?" I said, straining the obvious. From which I earned the usual shaking of his head and very small smile again whenever I said something that's funny yet true. "Just make sure you'll jkeep your promise."

On my way upstairs, I can't believe how I am able to pull such act, calling him _brother_. Well, that's a development. Or am I being plain sarcastic and he didn't catch it? I deserve a pat on the back for my good acting.

Have I accepted the reality that we are related now, technically?

Upon reaching my room, I went inside and leaned on the door. As though I was hoping I could somehow close that part, get away from it. I shook my head hopeful that in the process, those thoughts will go away. In the first place, it's not what I most wanted to get over with.

If that's the case, I don't deserve a pat on the back. I may still have to work hard on stopping whatever this feeling that I felt for Kaede. It's not right.

When my back touched the soft bed, I forced my self to sleep. I needed to rest. This day was so tiring. I felt like all the energy was drained out from me.

**HINORI**

I was at my study table, doing the homework in English when I saw from my window the arrival of my brother. Something's going on here. He came home early. It's weird. But I'm glad he did. Mom won't be worrying all throughout the night. That goes the same for me.

Another thing that bothered me was that he had his hair cut. Even though I've heard about it and seen it earlier at school, I was not able to ask him why the sudden decision to have a haircut. I know how much he valued his hair. I remember back then when Mom did not approve of him growing it long. I despised that hair of his as much as Mom did.

Mom and I were both surprised by the sudden turn of events. I guess I should just keep quiet and let things go their way. I would just have to watch closely what happens next. And I will keep my fingers crossed that it's for the better.

**AYAKO**

"Hi Natsumi!" I was sort of out of breath. The practice ended late so I was also late for work. I signaled her that I'll change into my uniform. I have two uniforms in this job. I was wearing the same stylish white blouse. However, the black skirt is longer, maybe just about an inch above the knee. And the make-up that I have to wear tonight has to be a light one.

I walked towards my assigned position. I craned my neck to get a peek at the bar hoping to get a glimpse of a familiar figure. I wanted to confirm the rumors I've heard about Hisashi. That's why I have to see him tonight. I haven't seen him the whole day around school. Not that I'm complaining. It's just that after all that has happened; the help he gave me was not properly thanked for. I mean even though I've thanked him a couple of times already, it's not enough. He deserved more than that.

What could it be that I could possibly do to show him how grateful I was for his help? Dinner? Nah, too personal, like we've known each other for years. _But you did know him for a couple of years,_my mind reasoned out. So it's dinner then.

Why am I so against it then? Because I didn't want to feel uncomfortable during the whole dinner. What to do, what to do? Too bad, that's the only decent thing I could think about. I decided to think of other options later.

It's only quarter past six, which means during this time, only a few customers come to the restaurant, where I was assigned for the night. I shouldn't be surprised at the rate of customers who walk in here. I looked around the restaurant. It was almost empty.

The ambience in the restaurant seemed very peaceful, just what I needed. My body and tensed muscles relaxed a little. Before I drift off to my wishful thinking, I heard the chimes, which meant there's a customer, the first one during my shift.

When I turned to see who the customers were, I saw one of the district's most popular basketball players with a very pretty girl.

_to be continued…_


	7. Unreasonable jealousy

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Slamdunk (and you know who does).

**Unreasonable jealousy**

**AYAKO**

Ryonan's Ace player Sendo Akira walked into the restaurant with so much confidence and by his side, her arm on his was one of the prettiest girls I've seen. Don't get me wrong. But I sometimes found myself admiring other girls.

What came first to my mind was what the hell was he doing here? Why travel extra miles to come and eat here, of all places?

Maybe the girl lived here, somewhere here and Sendo was just being kind to come all the way here to be with her. They look good together.

I saw the girl's face and I had second thoughts that she's pretty at all. She looked stiff and kind of angry. Looked like a quarrel on the way or has it already happened on their way here? But judging from how Sendo acted, he didn't seem bothered. He still contained that calm expression and trademark smile. He smiled at the waitress who was on her way to their table to give the menu.

From where I'm standing, about fifteen feet away, I saw Sendo giving their orders. The girl didn't seem to want to eat. I was watching them closely. I'm pretty sure something's about to happen. If he caught me, I'll be dead. He haven't seen me yet, so I continued the watching, being discreet with my actions. He knew me and it would be embarrassing if he saw me looking at them.

Just when I decided to stop watching, I was shocked at what happened next. The girl stood, her lap bumping the table, which must have hurt, yet she didn't even flinch. The worst part of this whole scenario was when she poured the ice-cold water on Sendo. After that, she walked out of the restaurant, looking defiant and a victorious small smile was plastered on her face. Despite what happened, Sendo still managed to smile, while shaking his head. The water was still dripping from his hair all the way to his crisp black shirt.

Without thinking, I approached him. Approached him to what? What should I do? I stopped halfway and was about to go back and forget about what I was thinking.

In fact, I wasn't even thinking clearly. But it was too late. He already saw me, and he sure was surprised. I didn't know what to say. I just stood there, staring back at him.

He stood up and was the first to speak, "Hey, I know you. You're the manageress of Shohoku, Ayako right?" he said this while wiping his wet hair with the table napkin. I could only nod, still in shock. "You must have seen what happened." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah, I saw what happened. I'm sorry," was what I could say.

He looked me over. "So, you're working here." He said and his eyes sparkled like he had just been struck by an idea. "Have you eaten dinner?" It was a question I didn't expect to hear, especially from him whom I've met formally just now.

"Uhm, not yet, but I will later, during my break."

"Mind if I asked you to join me?" It's definitely what struck him in the middle of this awkward situation.

"No thanks. You don't have to do that." But my sense of humor got the better of me "I won't tell anyone, I promise," I said, which earned a chuckle from him.

"I don't take no for an answer. I insist that you have dinner with me. Oh, here comes the food," he said.

"Here's you're order, Mr. Sendo," the waitress put the meals on the table. Before walking away, "anything else Sir?" she inquired.

"No, that would be all. Thanks Ms. Ino." He guided me to the vacant seat. And before I could fully sit, it hit me "Uhm, this is really not necessary, we're not allowed to take a break, and moreover, to eat with the customers," I said.

"Is that so? Don't worry about it, I'd tell Uncle Eitoku that it was my fault you have to take an early break."

So that was why the waitresses here knew him. He's the owner's nephew. "So, shall we?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not quite comfortable with the situation." I admitted.

"I know just what you mean. I'm not comfortable with this either," he meant his wet shirt and the fact that they were seated at one of the center tables. He signaled the waiter to come near and to transfer the food at a corner table.

When they've settled, he asked, "Comfortable enough?"

I nodded. "How about you, you're all wet."

"I'm okay; I'm used to this, practice hard till I sweat. Let's eat."

I looked at the food and I felt my stomach grumble at the sight of it, must be one of the most expensive meals in this restaurant.

"In case you're wondering, what happened earlier was something that happened most of the time."

"What, the pouring of an ice-cold glass of water?" I didn't mean to say it that way, like it amused me so much. "Sorry about that."

"You're right. She always did that when she gets jealous over small things. Like for instance, what happened tonight, I just smiled at Ms. Ino and she took it the wrong way. I was just being friendly. Is that a crime?" He said to defend himself. I didn't comment on that.

I was only forced to speak when he continued talking. I didn't know he was this talkative. "Hey, you don't have to explain." I assured him. It was none of my business too anyway so why let him talk to me like we've known each other for years. We're not friends, just mere acquaintance because of basketball.

"Sorry for pouring out all that complaints to you. It just gets tiring by the day, our relationship I mean." He sighed. It looked like their relationship was on the rocks. "By the way, I might as well change the subject before I bore you to death with my complaints which clearly does not concern you. How's the basketball team doing?"

At that, the conversation went on between bites of food. The dinner lasted until 7 o'clock, my supposed break.

Outside the restaurant, "Thanks for the dinner," was all I could say.

"You're welcome. I enjoyed it anyways, and it helped me get my mind off what had happened earlier. Just promise me you won't tell others about it." I could not react to that.

"Got you. I was just kidding." He was laughing when he saw my reaction. "Well, I guess, I'll see you around."

I bowed as a sign of thanks and smiled at him. I sure did enjoy his company. As he walked away, I just hope that everything will be alright between him and his girlfriend. It seemed like it was only a small misunderstanding.

**HISASHI**

Today was the day that I would have to ask for her help. Before I change my mind on what I've resolved last night that I would do, I approached Ayako as she was sitting alone at one of the tables in the cafeteria, eating her sandwich while doing which I supposed was a reading assignment.

She was so engrossed that I have to clear my throat when I reached the table. She looked up and smiled, not too friendly yet not too stiff, nearly a genuine smile.

"Hi Ayako, can we talk?" I looked around to make sure no basketball team member was nearby. Someone might take it the wrong way when they see me talking with her.

That sounded demanding but she didn't care; she only nodded and cleaned the area where she just ate her snack. "Want some?" she offered the other sandwich. I declined the offer politely.

"Is this a bad time? It looked like you're busy." I glanced at what she was holding.

"No, it's alright. I just finished reading it. So, what do you want to talk about? Is it the new haircut or something else?" she's obviously in a teasing mode. I almost forgot that this other side of her personality existed.

That comment made the situation a little less awkward. "No, actually, I've been meaning to tell you about this." I trailed off, seemed to be buying off time to choose the right words carefully.

She was encouraging me to speak my mind. And so I did. "It's about the basketball team."

**HINORI**

What are they talking about?

I was on my way to class. But when I saw my brother heading towards the cafeteria, I thought that maybe we could have a talk. Catch up with what's happening lately.

He was leaning almost closely to Ayako who was seriously listening. I cannot make out the words so I just stood there and watched. She nodded and there was a very excited expression on her face. I looked over at my brother's.

Was there something going on between those two? From where I was standing, I'd say there was.

Not that I oppose if there was. But why be secretive about it.

Wait. Maybe it has something to do with basketball. Is he finally?

_to be continued…_


	8. Medidating on 'love quotes'

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Slamdunk (and you know who does).

**Meditating on 'love quotes'**

**AYAKO**

"Aya-chan!"

Please, not again. I walked quickly, hoping to get away from that very familiar voice. The school's practically deserted.

No doubt it's Ryota. When will he ever give up? He called out to me again. I had no choice but to stop and wait for him.

"Aya-chan, I was just wondering…" his eyes were pleading but I chose to be unaffected by it. I didn't wait for him to finish. "No, I don't want to." I said my hands folded in front me.

"Aya-chan, why do you always have to be this cruel to me?" He gave me that pleading expression again, hoping that I would change my mind and took pity on him. I've rejected him many times yet he won't give up.

"Ryota Miyagi!" I said, giving him a disapproving look.

"Can't you give me a chance?" He had that sad expression. And it broke me to be the one breaking his heart. But I have to do.

"I can't. I'm doing this for your sake. Believe me. This is more difficult for me. No matter how hard it is, I hope you'll accept my decision as it is." I touched his arm, to somehow show him I care, but not the care he wanted. I can't give that. "I could never love you the way you want me to." I wanted to be clear this time that he really didn't stand a chance with me. "I hope we could still be friends."

He looked at me. "Is there someone else?" he asked in a low hurt voice. How the hell am I going to say that there was but then that 'someone else' didn't know? It sounded pathetic so I said instead, "No, there's no one."

I left him standing there. I felt a huge weight was lifted on my shoulders. I felt he will finally stop pursuing me. It was harsh. But it would be unfair, even more, if I didn't tell him exactly where he stood.

I had accomplished two things today. Second was the one with Ryota and the first was with Hisashi. Finally got to thank him properly for what he did by doing him a favor. We're quits now. It's such a relief that I won't have to think of a way, like dinner for instance, to thank him.

**HINORI**

"Ayako!" I was running faster than usual so I could keep up with her.

She stopped and greeted me. "Hey, I'm glad to see you."

I was glad to see her too. "So, where to?" I asked as we walked, heading to where she's going, which I have no idea of.

"I'm off to work as usual," she had this expression on her face.

"What's that smile for? Something good happened?"

"There sure is." Then sadness was on her face. "You know Ryota?" I very well knew him. He had his eyes only on Ayako for a long time now. "I told him where he stands. He took it rather lightly than I expected but I'm sure it hurt him." She felt bad, it's obvious. "Truth sure hurts."

I'm sure there's something else she referred to when she said that. But I did not ask. Besides, I missed her so much to pry on any further.

"Guy problems solved then?" I smiled. "Way to go! I wonder when I could do that." I was just kidding around, my thoughts on a certain _guy_.

"You're pretty. I'm sure a lot of boys at school admire you," she said, back to be the Ayako I knew, bubbly and energetic. Or maybe I just missed her that I thought she changed.

"Can I come with you to work? I haven't seen it yet," I won't let her get away this time. She's always busy. I want to hang out with her even if it's just for a few minutes.

"Well, actually my work won't start in 30 minutes. We could go to the ice cream parlor just near the restaurant where I work." She seemed up for the idea. I'm glad she did because I have something to ask her, a lot of questions that need to be answered about my brother. I have a feeling I could get it out of her somehow.

**RUKAWA**

I saw Ayako and Hinori. I should have tried to catch up with them and joined the chat.

The only difference now was that I'm not in the mood. I could sense they were talking about guys anyway. Girls! So why ruin their time together. Besides, the three of us could all hang out in the house. It's only Ayako that's hard to find. Hinori's always there.

**HISASHI**

"I hope you'll understand. It's time for me to follow what I really wanted," I told Tetsuo. He had been a good friend, to be honest. He was not that bad. I even enjoyed his company. But this has to stop now, including my days of troublemaking.

"I completely understand. I sensed that already. I had known all along that this would happen. What can I say? Good luck on your basketball career." He gave me a high five and a slap on the shoulder. "If you need help, you know where you could find me." He rode his motorcycle and sped away. I could see its taillights fading.

**AYAKO**

"You know, I missed times like this." I watched her devour her bowl of ice cream. I could only smile back, enjoying her company like I always did.

"How's the life back at the Rukawa's? Kaede told me he was surprised when he heard the news about your mom and his dad. But I guess he's coping with it just fine."

"I'm still trying to get myself used to the idea of having him as a brother, which isn't hard to do because we've been friends for so long. I think I can manage."

"So, tell me. What's going on between you and my brother?"

"What do you mean?" I was taken aback by what she's trying to imply, I almost choked on my ice cream. She's implying there's something romantic going on between me and her brother, which was not true.

"I would love to see that again!" she was laughing hard. So, she was just kidding.

"What I meant to say was what happened between you and my brother that I didn't know about? Come on, spill. If I recalled it right, you were furious with him for trying to ruin the basketball team's chance. It had been months, so why did I see you at the cafeteria this morning, talking seriously. And it seemed like you've patched things up."

"Oh that. You see, you're brother asked me to do him a favor. He wanted to play again. And I told him that I would help him. He apologized for all the trouble he caused the team. So why prolong it? I told him I'll talk to coach Anzai and try to arrange a meeting for him."

"Alright, so that explained the haircut and the going home early. He's definitely coming back." She said this more to herself. The happiness in her voice was evident. And I'm happy for her and her brother. Everything will finally be well in the Mitsui residence.

That explains why I didn't see him at the bar the other night. Right, he's finally throwing the entire bad act.

**HISASHI**

The next day, I was walking behind Ayako, thinking of what to say to coach. We were on our way to his office. I was dreading this day, that I would have to face one of the people who have influenced me to do my best in basketball, yet I ended up disappointing him.

She suddenly stopped. It was too late. I ended bumping into her.

"Oops, sorry."

"You're mind wandering somewhere? Don't worry. Knowing coach Anzai, he'll definitely understand and take you back. You just have to tell the truth and be sincere, which I know you are." She told me extending her hand to pat me in the shoulder, a gesture of assurance and support.

"Well, here we are. Coach is waiting for you." She once again gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled at her gratefully. Even if she did it just to pay me back for what I did.

She walked away, leaving me to face this on my own. She had done more than enough. So I had to do this once and for all.

**AYAKO**

A month has passed already. And the basketball team was getting better and better. The members were surprised to find out about Hisashi coming back to play the game. At first, they treated him with hostility, like they want him to feel unwanted. But with the help of Kogure and captain Akagi, and a word from coach Anzai, addressing the whole team, the members started to treat him just fine; some were civil while some were friendly.

Of course, I didn't expect that they would welcome him with open arms. But I know, in due time, they would just have to accept him, that his abilities and skills, great skills, I have to say, was needed. The team needed him like a missing piece to a puzzle.

I have to take note that Miyagi, despite what happened between them was one of those who were being friendly to him now. Nothing much came from Kaede, as usual, it's either he's indifferent or he didn't care at all. Sakaragi's reaction was a bit over reacting, just what I'd expect from the guy.

After practice, Hisashi invited me for dinner. I was surprised and curious. He said it was some sort of a 'thank you' for what I did; only it was a month too late.

"You don't need to do that really. We're quits now remember?" I was hopeful that I won't get to go. But he was determined. What convinced me was when he said his Mom was expecting me. I haven't seen her for a long time. This will be some kind of get-together.

At dinner, I saw Hisashi looking at me, as if telling me to just ride along.

"So, just as I thought, you'd grow to be a beautiful woman, isn't she Hisashi?" Mrs. Mitsui said, her gaze on me then glanced to her son meaningfully who was about to take a bite but stopped at the remark. I thanked her politely for her praise. All throughout dinner, Mrs. Mitsui carried the conversation and I could only reply once in a while, smile and look at Hisashi.

After dinner, at the living room, Hinori was showing me some of their family pictures. Hisashi was at the kitchen, helping in the cleaning. Mrs. Mitsui insisted that she and Hisashi could take care of it. Maybe they had something to talk about so I didn't insist on helping.

Flipping through the album, something familiar caught my eye. It's a picture of Hisashi in junior high. His arm was draped on the shoulder of the pretty girl. She was smiling, they were both smiling, and from the looks of it, I think they were a couple.

"Oh, that's Yoko, a very close friend of Hisashi back in junior high. I wonder what happened to her now."

She took a peek at the kitchen door, before telling me in a hushed voice, "You see, I think something went on between them though he had always denied it. I think he loved her."

Loved.

"I saw her just last month, at the restaurant where I was working. She and Sendo were having dinner," I said, making a mental reminder not to mention about the incident that I witnessed more than a month ago.

"Really? She's with Sendo now?" she said incredulously. I thought I even saw in her eyes the disbelief and envy or jealousy. Maybe she likes Sendo and she's not telling me. Yeah right. She still loves Kaede.

"Wait till I tell him about her. Maybe he'd be happy to hear it."

"What news?" We didn't realize that he was standing there, with an inquiring look.

I felt my presence was not needed. They will be talking about something which does not concern me. I stood and told them I should get going because I have a lot of piled school work to do. Mrs. Mitsui came out from the kitchen and said "Hisashi, go on, take her home."

Hisashi didn't complain, which meant he will take me home, which was okay.

"Okay, maybe we'll continue this next time." Hinori stood and she accompanied me to the doorstep, Hisashi tailing behind us.

**HISASHI**

"I heard from Hinori that you're managing well in the Rukawa's. Still thinking about telling him how you feel?" I didn't know why I brought that up. I ran out of what to say, I guess. She didn't know that I know about Kaede. Some slip of the tongue, now I'm in trouble. She's looking at me now, her eyes widening.

"How did you know about that?" she asked, incredulously. Before she could react again, she realized that she gave herself away.

"It's obvious, I notice how you would look at him during practice," I said, a little too knowingly and a bit amused. She's so transparent.

"Okay, I won't deny that I have feelings for him. But this is between the two of us. To tell you the truth, I haven't thought of it, in a month now. I think it helped that we're a family now. It put some sense into to me that it would only ruin the friendship we have built for several years. I know Kaede. He would not like that. I'd rather have him as a friend than none at all."

I was quiet, letting her do all the talking. "I think it is better this way, to keep it all inside until it all goes away," she continued, as if convincing herself it's for the better.

I could only nod, agreeing to what she said. I heard it before. And it reminded me of someone who had been special to me.

"Tell me, if you don't mind, have you ever loved someone?"

I was quiet for a while, contemplating whether to tell her or not. A part of me didn't want to talk about Yoko. But that would mean I haven't gotten over her yet completely. Being reminded of her brought the past back and then the hurt.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand." She smiled reassuringly.

"I don't mind. It's just that I don't know where to start."

"Start at what happened, why you parted ways."

My eyebrows creased. How much does she know? Am I ready to talk about Yoko, and talk about her with Ayako?

"By the way, Hinori mentioned to me about Yoko. I saw Yoko the other day, at the restaurant where I work. I saw her with Sendo Akira."

"Yeah, I know that. I've heard that from a friend who's studying at Ryonan." The thought that she might be around was a little overwhelming. I have to get it out somehow and now's the perfect time. Ayako seemed the type who won't broadcast other people's secrets.

The walk home was as long as the story of my life that I shared with Ayako tonight. I didn't feel any regret of telling her about it. It's more of a relief to have shared my thoughts with someone trustworthy.

**AYAKO**

Tapping my pen on the desk, I was racking my brain for a good answer to the question. This is not working right. I can't think clearly. It's getting late and my homework's not yet done.

My mind wandered back to what Hisashi told me. It turned out that the girl I saw at the restaurant and he had a past…before he even started doing the 'rebel thing'.

What they had had been wonderful, he made that clear. But then it came to a point in their relationship wherein they couldn't go on with it, because of a lot of things that were more important. She had her priorities and he had his. He didn't tell me what priorities he was referring to. And besides, he told me more than I had to know. They chose to part ways. They're friends still. But I can tell there was something left in his heart for her. I didn't voice that out. There has to be, given they've been together for two years and she was his first love.

Opening a book, to redirect my thoughts, I read a quote. It said: _'Once you say "I love you" to a person you love, you automatically give that person the right to hurt you._' (1)

This may be true but my heart said otherwise. Even if you didn't admit your feelings to the guy you love, you would still end up being hurt because keeping it all inside hurt as much as disclosing it.

I wish that Kaede would finally be with the girl who's really meant for him so I won't get my hopes up. Because even if I said I've given up, there's a part of me that was still hoping my feelings for him would be reciprocated.

"_Maybe the answer is to give up, to let go of the feelings and have a new start. But I'll never let go of that guy…" (2)_I recalled a saying I heard somewhere. That's my exact sentiments.

Then there's another quote. "_Love can hurt you sometimes but the only way is to forget and accept reality. If someone is gone, there comes a new one_." (3)

To begin with, he's not even mine so why bother meditate on this quote. It only reminded me of reality. And reality sucks.

I proceeded to the next one. "_Love may live your heart like shattered glass. But keep in mind that there's someone who'll be willing to endure the pain of picking up the pieces so you could be whole again._" (4)

Maybe this was right. But how can one say that a person would be whole again when a new love comes?

I think when we love, a part of us is missing because a part of us is given to that person we loved.

"_Don't look for love to come your way for love comes freely and chooses no one for one day you might wake up__falling in love with the least person you expect to ever love_." (5)

Well, this one's pretty scary. I mean really, what if I ended up loving Miyagi for instance. When I told him he doesn't stand a chance.

What if it's Sakuragi. I can't even stand his arrogance and overflowing confidence. He's funny all right but I just can't stand him.

What if it's Akagi? Whoa, I must be really tired to be thinking of such things.

Hmmn. What if it's Hisashi? Not bad, though. But I'm enjoying the relationship I have with him. It's like we have this mutual understanding. He's this sort of sponge that absorbs all my problems. It's a relief to have him around, a friend, shock-absorber and a distraction all in one package.

However, my mind can't seem to stop, that it wandered as far away as Ryonan.

What if it's Sendo? Not bad, but I don't want to be the one pouring ice cold water on him just in case. I smiled upon remembering the incident at the restaurant.

It had been more than a month. I didn't see him come to the restaurant. What have become of the two of them? I hope they kissed and made up.

Heck. What's wrong with me? Why am I meditating on these quotes?

Before I could get tempted to look for more quotes which I can associate my present state with, I closed the book and put it back on the shelf. Not sure whether or not to regret buying it.

I tried to answer the question and to no avail, I can't even write anything. My mind was totally blank. It only frustrated me.

I'd better go to sleep. Hopefully, with the free time I've got tomorrow, I can answer this question.

_to be continued…_

**A/N:** quotes (1), (2), (3), (4), and (5), I didn't own it. I don't know who does. But to some of you, this is familiar, I guess. Thanks Kate for continually reading this, and for the reviewers who took time to read and review.


	9. Don't even go there!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Slamdunk (and you know who does).

**Don't even go there!**

**AYAKO**

Was it just me or there's tension in here?

Finally, we got to hang out, where else but at the Rukawa's living room, watching a basketball game. I was not in the mood to hang out but I chose to be here because if I didn't, it'll be like avoiding them. As much as possible I didn't want them to think I'm back on that vice of mine.

We were sitting at the carpeted floor, Hinori in between me and Kaede. I looked over at Hinori who was shooting discreet glances at him. I can't blame her. She must really like or love him. And he was oblivious despite the two of them always spending so much time together.

He was engrossed in what he was watching. I for once find this rather boring, which was weird because before, I would have loved watching a basketball game with him.

I continued observing, being more discreet than Hinori was capable of. I looked at my watch. It's only past nine on a Friday. _For how long do I have to take this?_

We're not normally like this quiet wherein what could only be heard was the television. Not exactly the kind of company I'm looking for. Giving up on the situation, I decided to just concentrate on what we were watching, not even sure which team I prefer.

I glanced at Kaede again, realizing that he's somehow different. He has always been different from other guys I know. Maybe I misunderstood the kindness he showed me. For all I know, he was doing it because we're friends. And that's how we're ever going to be.

What would be his reaction if he knew of what I feel for him?

His eyes were glued on the TV screen, maybe studying the moves he think he might be able to pull at the coming game next week. He's dead serious in winning and becoming the best even if he didn't always tell me that. He told me once but that was many years ago. And now I realize that he would never be in a relationship. He had his priorities. Even if he did obtained what he was working for, I think he's the kind of guy who wouldn't let a girl in his life, I mean a girlfriend. It looked like he didn't need one anyway.

The next morning, I woke up a little late, hoping I would not run into Kaede at the breakfast table or maybe during brunch because it's almost noon.

Guess what? Today was not my lucky day. Seemed like he just came from bed and went straight to the kitchen. And now, he was sitting there, looking anything but cute. Not again Ayako. Don't even go there.

"Good morning!" I tried to mask the look of surprise on my face. I took a sit and helped myself with a toasted bread and orange juice.

"Hey," he briefly glanced at me then looked on his plate. "Slept well?"

"Yes. What about you? You look like you barely slept," I said, acting as though I was offended by that comment.

He didn't say anything so I asked instead, "How are you feeling about the upcoming game next week?"

"A little nervous," he shrugged his shoulders, an obvious sign of uncertainty.

"You shouldn't be. The team's getting good so far, with all the extended practices we're having," I said. _It'll all be well if you start working as a team_, I thought.

I've thought of giving him some piece of advice regarding teamwork but changed my mind. I'll let him discover it for himself.

Lately, he's been working all alone, as though they're not a team. And that's exactly what brought a good team down.

**SENDO**

Am I stupid or what? What am I doing here outside her house?

Yoko and I had been reconciled again, after that incident in the restaurant. And now, here I am again, because of another misunderstanding. She decided to break up with me.

Is this some sort of a game to her? Maybe this was what I get from dating a lot of girls before and then dumping them after only for a month or less than a month.

She's the only girl that I took seriously after all those flings. We've been going out for almost three months now. Is there something wrong with our relationship? Is she even serious with me?

I suddenly wanted to get out of here. And I did. My feet brought me to the restaurant which I haven't gone to lately.

But the restaurant didn't seem to be the place I wanted to go to. I went to the bar section and ordered a root beer, the least I could get.

Ayako. Was she ignoring me on purpose or just didn't recognize me? I didn't know she was also assigned here at the bar. This place was packed because it's a Saturday. She didn't mind, or maybe, trying not to mind the group of guys who were demanding her attention. They were obviously trying to get noticed by her.

If this was what happened every night here, during her shift then maybe I should do something about it.

She still didn't see me. I was about to make my presence obvious when I saw Mitsui at the other end of the bar.

When she saw him, her expression changed, from weariness to that of excitement. She's excited at the sight of him; maybe he's the distraction she'd been praying for to break the boring pace in the bar. I was expecting to see him with someone, maybe some friends, but then he was alone.

Now, that's intriguing. Are they dating secretly? But that's none of my business. So what if they're dating?

**HISASHI**

"Are you working over time?" I asked from behind the counter, watching her every move, from getting a tall glass to pouring drinks and giving it to the customer.

"I don't know. Maybe. I have nothing to do. Got it all taken care of."

"Aren't you getting tired of this?" Now she was wiping the counter with a dry rag.

"Sometimes."

"Looks like you have for yourself a fan club," I noticed a bunch of guys at the corner, shooting glances at her, with admiration.

"Just ignore them. I do that whenever they want to get to my nerves."

I looked around the bar and noticed a guy at the other end of the counter. He was glancing at us. So what was Sendo doing here?

"Hey, isn't that Sendo?" There was the recognition in her face. Then she frowned.

"Sendo? What could he be doing in here? Wait here a second," then she left.

**AYAKO**

"What brings you here?" I asked in a casual tone.

"Nothing, just trying to relax. In case you're wondering how it went, between me and Yoko. We reconciled then we're not on speaking terms again." He sighed, one which meant a lot if you ask me.

I can't believe it. Aren't they ever going to stop fighting? I didn't have to know what went wrong this time; I might have an idea why.

"I see." I could only give him a sympathetic look.

"Are you comfortable working here?"

"Uhm, do I have to tell the truth? You're the owner's nephew and who knows you might tell on me, and that would get me fired for complaining," I explained.

"You mentioned the word complaining. I think I have an idea how you feel about working here," he chuckled, drinking from his glass of root beer.

"If I could only find another job with the same pay or higher then I would have left this job." I looked around the bar to see if anyone heard what we're talking about. "That's just between us, okay?"

"Of course. By the way, you better get to work."

"Yeah."

The next day, I was surprised to have learned from my boss that I no longer have to work at the bar section. I would only be assigned at the restaurant. Somehow, I felt relieved. I no longer had to endure the smell of smoke and alcohol. At the same time, I felt sad since Natsumi and I will not have those friendly conversations we have had to lessen the boredom we usually always feel.

I have a strange feeling that Sendo had a hand on this. I was right because my boss mentioned that his decision was because of his nephew asking for that favor. For the reason that Sendo simply said I am his friend.

As usual, the days that passed had been tiring but fun. One of the fun times were during the practice because the team'ss getting better and it seemed like Ryota had gotten over me. However, Kaede was still on the one-man path.

I was trying to figure out a way how to personally thank Sendo; hadn't seen him in two weeks. I was hoping I could run into him. But a month had passed and looks like the only chance I will get will be at the InterHigh Competition. There team was doing well and there's a possibility that they're one of the teams to get qualified in the InterHigh.

**HISASHI**

I saw Yoko but I didn't have the courage to approach her at that time. There was never a time my heart won't constrict in pain at the memory of her.

Ours was something that cannot work out in the long-run. As far as I can remember, the longer we've been together, the more hurtful it became.

This was better. It's better this way. I tried to convince myself countless times.

I have to get her out of my system. Only, I don't know how.

_to be continued…_

**A/N:**Thank you for the reviews, especially to Kate, thank you so much. Pls. tell me what you think of this chapter.


	10. Dateless

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Slamdunk (and you know who does).

**Dateless**

**AYAKO**(in her room on a Friday night right, after her shift at the restaurant)

Days sure passed by so quickly. I could still remember the non-stop practices the team had, the games, the same nervousness I've felt all over again during a game as the team neared to get its goal.

Still basking in the victory, I almost forgot about the whole 'thanking Sendo' thing. I sat on my bed pondering again about what to do and how I could see him. I can't go to Ryonan High. But I wouldn't want him to think that I am ungrateful.

Startled when the phone rang, I answered it distractedly on the second ring. Who could be calling at a time like this?

"Yes? Oh captain! What is it?" I paced the carpeted floor while waiting for him to reply.

"A party will be held at Shohoku? Oh I see, that explains why. Next week already! That's such a short notice…Oh, Coach Anzai haven't told me anything about it. Okay. Thanks. Bye!"

It seemed that there's no need to think of a way to thank him. There's an event next week to be held at Shohoku High. There's no doubt that I would see Sendo there unless he hated parties.

Of course, it's some sort of celebration for making it to the top four in the InterHigh basketball competition for the first time ever, along with Kainan, Ryonan and Shoyo. From what I heard, the last year's celebration was held at Ryonan High.

Sighing, I remembered how much I dislike parties. But I was left with no choice. As much as I disliked going, I'm bound to because I'm the manageress. What kind of a manageress would I be if I can't show support to the team by showing up?

I had nothing against parties. Maybe the reason was that last time an event was held at school, I got the misfortune of bumping into a couple, in a semi-dark area, who were kissing as if there's no tomorrow. Why, they can't seem to get their hands off each other.

Since then, I asked myself, is this all there is in this kind of events? Kissing and who knows what else? I had no idea I'd be seeing such a thing or whatever it is they're doing, probably sneaking and making-out. They were obviously enjoying it that they didn't notice they had an audience, which unfortunately happened to be me.

If I go, I would only feel left alone. It would be nice to go there with someone, but then I have NO ONE. I'm pertaining to friends because I have lots of friends, plenty of them I must say. I'm talking about a boyfriend. That's the problem.

This is weird, suddenly I'm sounding like I wanted a boyfriend.

Did I just think of that?

**HISASHI**

Mom asked what I am doing in the house on a weekend. I was watching TV, flipping through the channels. I can't seem to get a decent program to watch. And I don't have a definite answer so I shrugged my shoulders instead and continued on what I was doing no matter how bored I was.

Honestly though, it's better than off somewhere stalking my ex-girlfriend who has obviously moved on with her life.

I'm better off without her. We are through, I told myself firmly, as if willing myself to grasp that reality. So why am I dwelling on thoughts of her? She's probably out somewhere having a good time with Sendo while I'm here dying of boredom, wallowing in self-pity and bitterness.

I know I am being foolish, and to tell the truth bitter. It's been almost a year and still I can't completely get over her.

Maybe I should get a new girlfriend. Get? Why did it sound like I could buy off someone just like that?

Getting a girlfriend's not a bad idea though. However, it's not as easy as I thought it would but it's a step towards a Yoko-free mind. I'll try anything that may lead to freedom.

Now, where should I start? I haven't even gotten any prospects yet.

**YOKO** (pacing in her room)

How dare him, the nerve of that guy! How could he do this to me? I was supposed to be the one dumping him not the other way around. To think that I spent almost months dating him, being his girlfriend and this is what I get.

This was unacceptable for someone like me who had never been dumped before in my whole life. Nobody says no to me. I got a long line of guys out there waiting for me to date them, to pick one of them as my boyfriend. I chose Sendo out of them even though he's got a not so impressive background when it comes to relationships.

He'll see. I'll make sure he would regret what he did. I would get even with him if that's the last thing I do.

I slumped on my chair with a loud thump, seething while the 'break-up' which happened earlier that day replayed on my mind.

**SENDO**

What a relief! If I'd known earlier that this was how it felt, I could have broken up with her sooner.

Wait till Koshino heard about this. I bet he'd be glad. I've always known that he liked Yoko. Now he's got a chance; they can date if they want.

It hit me hard, the realization that I don't love her that much to stay around and be made a fool of by her unreasonable whims and caprices. I was just infatuated maybe or obsessed but definitely not in love. She's so childish and out of hand sometimes it's almost as if she's doing it on purpose to irritate me.

It didn't matter if I don't have a date for the party. Like I care. Actually, it's quite nice to be single again.

I can't believe I just did that. I could still remember that look of disbelief in her face. She could tell her friends that she dumped me, I don't care. That's how a woman's mind works I guess. Some woman can't accept that they've been discarded just like that. What am I to do when she's the one with the attitude problem?

**AYAKO**(Wednesday, only two days before the party)

As I headed to my seat by the huge bay windows, I noticed that my classmates were busy talking about the upcoming party. They were extremely excited. Such excitement was infectious because I found myself listening as they talked about the list of activities for the two-day celebration. I heard there will be a dance.

Which brougt out the question: Who's going to be your date? I overheard Mari, the editor of our school newspaper, asking her friend. It's such a disturbing question, especially for someone like me who didn't even have a date yet. What a pity. Is there really a need to have a date? Can't I just go to the dance dateless?

The upcoming event was obviously the topic which everybody was looking forward to. I heaved another sigh and looked around the classroom, finding that almost everybody had the same eager faces. All these people are caught up in the subject. Even Ryota who was talking to a pretty girl in the corner seemed to have found his date for the event. Well, at least he has a date. And it's not me.

I wonder who Kaede's date will be. Hinori maybe, who else?

Speaking of Kaede, my dearest brother technically, I felt our relationship kind of gets awkward, or worse than that as days passed by. Because of these stupid feelings I feel for him, I didn't get to have fun with him and Hinori anymore. When will I get over this?

But I missed him. I miss the friend I have in him. Before my thoughts could get any deeper, the teacher arrived. The chattering died down. Here's another boring Calculus class.

The disturbing question of who's going to be my date, if ever it's compulsory or something, which was pathetic, lingered in my mind. I wonder if I could understand any of the lesson today at the rate that my mind was wandering off somewhere to something I never gave importance to then.

Because really, what's the importance of having a date when you might not enjoy it because you can't go with the one you want to go with?

I massaged my temple while attempting to absorb the teacher's discussion of my least favorite subject in the world. To no avail, I rest my case. I am hopeless…and dateless!

_**to be continued…**_

**A/N:**Not much I know but nonetheless, I hope you would REVIEW this just so I could get some inspiration…thanks anyway for reading. Thanks to kate who pointed out some mistakes. Anyway about the teams, honestly, I have no idea that the other team was takesato (was it?) so I just put shoyo instead because that team ismore familiar. Review please if you want.


	11. Just as Friends

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Slamdunk (though I wish I do own it).

**Just as Friends**

**AYAKO** (Thursday, at the school premises)

When classes were over, I found myself sitting at one of the benches at school nearby the field, contemplating a rather weird question on my mind which I would like to bring up with Hisashi, who's waiting for me to spill it out. I happen to pass by and thought to have a little talk with him; to find an answer to a question which has been bugging me last night and earlier that day.

I was planning to talk to him about being dateless. It was unusual. How desperate could I be to talk about such an insignificant matter? Clearly, there are other serious matters worth talking about.

But before I could restrain myself, I asked, without looking at him: "Is-there-a-problem-with-me?" I asked in a very quick manner so as to lessen the embarrassment I'm feeling.

I thought maybe it was because of my physical features that no one dared ask me to the dance. A bit vain I may sound but I can't help it. Most guys give importance to how a lady looked like, and I'm no lady-like myself.

Everyone else has dates. Well, not everyone because I don't know everyone. But everyone else I know has.

For instance, the members of the basketball team have their dates. Kaede is going with Hinori, which upon learning of it, I wasn't surprised at all. Sakuragi's with Haruko; Kogure's with a friend of his whose name I can't quite remember; Ryota's with Seiya, a classmate of ours, the one I saw him talking to yesterday at the corner of the room. Even Akagi has a date. Not that I mean anything by that.

What about this guy who I'm sitting with? I have no idea.

I looked at him. He gave me a puzzled look. "I can't believe I'm asking you this but…well, you see I still don't know who I'm going with to that stupid dance. I really hate dances, not dancing in particular, but those events." I finished lamely hoping he got the point so I won't have to elaborate.

When he didn't respond to my inquiry, I thought twice if I should continue. His lack of vocal reaction prompted me to say: "Fforget I asked," with a wave of my hand as though it was nothing. I heaved a deep sigh. Why was this proving to be very difficult? This was not a big deal but I know I sounded like it's so important, as though it was a matter of life and death. It's embarrassing. The dance will be tomorrow and I still have no one to go with.

I suddenly became interested in the volleyball practice going on a few meters away. That's when I noticed it was the volleyball varsity team, girl's team to be precise.

What could Hisashi be doing here, watching the practice? I didn't know he'd been interested at all in any other sport besides basketball. He's not fishing for a date, was he? The mere thought of him looking for a date while I was blabbering made me realize that maybe he had no date. Just like me.

There was a brief silence before I risked a glance at him. At that exact moment, he finally spoke. "Are you blind?" then he chuckled, "You're pretty. I can't believe you can't see that, to think that you look at yourself in the mirror every morning. It would be odd not to notice. Maybe some guys are just intimidated by you; I mean you always carry that fan with you," he was apparently trying to be comical.

"Well, I didn't really always look at myself in the mirror and about the fan; I can't put it down…" I said, trying to match the humor he'd put into the awkward situation followed by another awkward silence.

"You really think so?" I said, barely above a whisper, trying to fight the warmth, a faint blush, creeping on my cheeks. I still can't believe he just said that. Or was he just reiterating what his mom said the other night during the dinner?

Hisashi looked at me in slight disbelief.

"Well, thanks for lifting my spirits up, not that it mattered I'm dateless. It's no big deal. What about you, do-you-have-a-date-already?" It felt kind of uncomfortable to ask him that but I was driven by curiosity and besides, it's not such a very personal question he wouldn't want to answer.

We've talked about his past 'love life' so it would not matter if I asked. I was expecting he'd say yes, he has a date. Knowing him, he must have gotten himself a date so easily. I had noticed a lot of girls were eyeing him, as though seeing him in a new light, after he had rejoined the team months ago. He might even have more admirers than Kaede.

Hisashi shrugged his shoulders. It was not exactly not the answer I'm expecting. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping he's also dateless as I am so WE can go together, just as friends. It would be less awkward if he'd be the one I'm going with. I might even enjoy the event with him as company. Besides it's for one night only, that stupid dance. I can't wait to get over and be done with it.

"We can go together," out-of-the-blue, he said without even blinking. If he read my mind somehow or noticed the hopeful expression on my face, I was past caring. At least a problem's solved.

"Are you sure?" I can't quite hide the gratefulness in my tone. I reminded myself to not look too grateful and lessen the wide smile that formed in my lips.

"Of course I'm sure. Since we're both dateless, it will do."

"That would be nice…I was just about to ask you but you beat me to it." "I wouldn't really care if I were dateless." I managed to say, starting to relax a bit. "But the thought of going there alone is unbearable."

"Yeah, I thought so too." He had a satisfied look on his face. Maybe he's not into the idea of 'dating' someone yet after Yoko.

We're friends. It would be comfortable for the both of us.

"What were you doing here anyway? Looking for a date among those volleyball players?" I asked, jokingly.

"I was. But then I don't want to go through all the difficulties of asking someone now that I'm no longer dateless." The corner of his mouth twitched in a small smile, and I smiled back, having confirmed my thoughts about the real reason why he's there in the first place.

**HISASHI**

Who would have believed that it was that easy to find a date? Not really a _date_ but a _companion_ is the proper term for it.

But it didn't escape me that Ayako was nervous back there.

When she sat beside me, I was half-expecting she was going to talk to me about Rukawa and Hinori who will be going together. It didn't surprise me. My sister must be so excited. I just hope she won't get her heart broken in the end.

I was stunned when she talked about the least topic I've expected: the dance and being dateless. I thought for the girl that she was she would have had a date already. She's pretty but maybe I was right when I told her a lot of guys were intimidated by her. As the manageress of the basketball team, she was tough enough to be able to keep the team at peace.

I just hope that we'll do fine in the dance. I have a feeling that it's going to be a long night.

_to be continued…_


End file.
